


tides [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Wonwoo creates stories and Junhui creates storms. The rest is up for interpretation.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	tides [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miuyi (rainiest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainiest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030585) by [miuyi (rainiest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainiest/pseuds/miuyi). 



[tides part one](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zcgNBblSOu14qjZGxyz6--xb2st4ewVH/view?usp=sharing) 52:58  
[tides part two](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_SnY8dZZzPHvv_iJ6Ch738BqbsebYuEk/view?usp=sharing) 57:02

**Author's Note:**

> so a few notes! one: i skipped a sex scene which is why this has a different rating than the original- i would literally Die if i read a sex scene aloud to be posted on the internet.   
> two: the way i recorded this was kinda experimental so if you dont like it uh sorry my other works arent like this? and if you did sorry my other works arent like this.   
> i really love this fic, its just so beautiful and the imagery is so strong and the rain is so beautiful (i recorded this when it rained btw isnt that so fitting?) but! i also hadnt read this fic fully through for like,, six months when i decided to record so this was all kind of a major trip but in a good way!
> 
> anyways. thanks for listening!
> 
> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!


End file.
